Thought Ahead
by TheocRayne15
Summary: What if Mack and Brady remember the life they live in Wet Side Story and Leia Queen of the Beach? What if they meet someone named Leah who looks like Leia who...
1. Two Lives

_Thought ahead_

 _By_

 _The OcRayne15_

 _Mack woke the morning after the fun raiser and looked around her room, it was this weird feeling. She felt things would out of place but yet they wouldn't. Mack looked around and it was like she had lived two completely different versions of her life in this room_

 _She looked in her closet and remember Lela coming out of it in different outfits as she looked around to see all these posters of Lela Queen of the Beach. It all began flooding back that Lela Queen of the Beach was once known as Wet Side Story. Brady and her traveled to the universe of the movie. She remember Lela and Tanner coming to see them then how Brady could make Surfboards. She then remembered something very important._

 _"_ _ **Change the ending make it your movie." Mack remembered but if she changed the movie then Brady would never have met her. She remembers them meeting and it came back to her about this being the day after the fundraiser.**_

 _ **She held up the leather Jacket that said Mack and put it on her then opened the door as she was about to leave to see Brady he was standing right there.**_

 _"I remember you." Brady and Mack said at the same time._

 _"Okay, wait? How?" Mack asked and Brady told her, "Does it matter?"_

 _"No." Mack responded with a kiss and then said, "I love you Brady."_

 _"I love you too Mack." Brady responded back and as they stayed in each other's arms, they saw a moving truck at the new house. They went to investigate._

 _"Please be careful with my things." Mack saw the back of the girl's head and it was blond but recongized the voice._

 _"Hi." Mack said and as the girl turned around slowly it looked like Lela with blond hair. The girl turned to them and then fainted as she saw it was them. Brady saw a D.V.D fall out of her hands and it said Lela Queen of the beach meets the Space Cops. "Brady that looks like us!" Mack pointed out_


	2. Explain

_Thought Ahead_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Captain Martin was the mother of the girl who looked like Lela, saw her daughter on the ground and looked up to see Brady and Mack._

 _"What are you two doing here?" Captain Martin asked and The Doppleganger Lela woke up to say, "...I'm not crazy they are right there."_

 _"Lea I see them too believe me all of New York saw them." Captain Martin said and Mack responded, "What do you mean ALL OF NEW YORK?" "You don't know remember?" Lea asked and Mack responded, "Maybe the three of us should go inside."_

 _So they did as Captain Martin switch to milltary mode and made sure the moving went smoothly. Lea told them how she was a big fan of Lela Queen of the Beach meets The Space Cops as well as the first movie._

 _ **"Sequels aren't usually as good as original because they usually take the ending to a very awkward direction." Mack said and Lea just shrug that off.**_

 _"So I'm going to this thing called Comic Con dressed as Lela, they would showing the movie and then there was a fire alarm...So everyone is leaving and I got knocked out before I know it I'm in the movie. I met butchy, Tanner and Giggles but I was Lela and the Lela in the movie was in my body. Somehow we would able to talk and so long story short I get out of the body to get my body back but the Space Cops who looks like you who sworn to proect me as Lela followed me." Lea said and Brady responded, "Wait. Did you happened to switch back in the middle of the movie?" "Yes." Lea said and Mack responded, "So that means they would doing what they would suppose to do, did you get them back in the movie?"_

 _"Yeah of course as well as everyone else..." Lea said and Mack as well as Brady said, "What do you mean everyone else?" "The whole movie showed up and my mother pulled strings to make sure no one else knew. She's a really high ranking solider and that's why we move...She's also a sci-fi bluff so she believed me." Lea told them and Brady responded, "We believe you, we so believe you..."_

 _"How do you believe me?" Lea asked and so Brady as well Mack went into there story. "I think your story is better than mine." Lea said and sat down._

 _"You know when it happened everyone wanted to be my friend. THey "cared" about my music and I thought it was real." Lea said and Mack responded, "Well we get it believe me we're glad that no one found out and we would love to hang out sometime."_

 _"Really? Cause you two are like joined at the hip and I feel like I would be the third wheel. You know for you to survived all of that, you must be Meant to Be and I would love to be friends." Lea said and almost automatically because of who she looks like they embrace Lea._

 _Then her cell phone went off and it was a guy on there name Garrett with the 212 area code. She took a breath and hit ignore. "Whose that?" Mack asked and Lea responded, "My ex boyfriend."_


End file.
